The Which One is Hikaru kun Game!
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: Oneshot twincest Hikaru X Kaoru, set during the time Tamaki sempai was playing said game. Not much else to say...Warnings: incest, yaoi


The Which One is Hikaru-kun Game!

* * *

They had challenged someone else to the game. Some blonde idiot that had wanted them to join some club. What was his name? Suoh Tamaki? He acted like a foreigner. He looked like one too. But then, so did they. Red hair and golden eyes weren't exactly Nippon characteristics. But they lived in their own world anyway.

The "Which One is Hikaru-kun?" Game...

He would never guess. But he was rather diligent and kept guessing and trying every day. He had even shown up at their house before. "Kaoru...I'm starting to get bored with this," Hikaru thought aloud. Neither brother really wanted Tamaki to guess. But a part of them did. They wanted to be left alone, but they didn't. They wanted to be told apart, but they didn't. All contradictions and all basically ending in a negative way. They were left alone and no one could tell them apart. "Hikaru...what did Tamaki mean by 'brotherly love'?" Kaoru's deadpan, bored expression never changed as he asked the innocent question. Hikaru's expression, however, was not deadpan. His eyes widened for a second and he blushed. It seemed like a strange, but almost fitting, subject to discuss in the privacy of their room. Oh, their room was private. Who would find out? As soon as the thought crossed Hikaru's mind, he blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. Kaoru slid closer to Hikaru on the bed (where they had been sitting this whole time) and asked softly, "What's wrong?" Hikaru's expression was intense as he looked up at his younger twin. "You want to know what Suoh meant by brotherly love? He meant..." Hikaru trailed off and grasped Kaoru's hand as he leaned closer to the perfect mirror image of his face. He stopped less than an inch away from Kaoru's lips and breathed the word, "...this..." before pressing his lips to his brother's. The kiss did not last long and Hikaru pulled away, looking confused and frustrated. "Why did I do that...?" he mused aloud. "Because...you love me. And I...love you," a timid voice answered. Hikaru looked surprised and he noticed the blush that stained Kaoru's pale face. He grabbed Hikaru's hand and suddenly looked away out of embarrassment. "Will you, please...kiss me again?"

"Yeah."

And suddenly he pushed Kaoru backwards on the bed and sat on him, straddling his hips. "Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered. "What's wrong?" the older twim whispered as his left hand traveled down Kaoru's side and rested just above his hip. "I...what if...what if the maids hear and they tell Mom? What happens if Mom finds out? What will she do?" The younger twin sounded distressed, but he made no move to displace Hikaru. Hikaru only placed his index finger over Kaoru's lips as if to say, "Shh...no worrying. Everything will be alright," and kissed him gently. "Do you want me to stop, right now, before we come to a place were we can't turn back?" Hikaru asked. "We already can't turn back," Kaoru answered, and pulled his brother into a deep kiss.

"Young masters! You have a visitor!" the doublemint maids called from outside the room. Kaoru looked distressed again and Hikaru wore a grim expression. "Who is it?" the elder called out. "Suoh Tamaki, sir," the maids answered in unison. "Just tell him to come in here," Hikaru returned, disinterested and temporarily forgetting that, for the moment, neither him nor his twin wore the proper attire for entertaining guests. "Hitachiin twins! I guess this means my scheme would work for you then? I think you should join my club because...you are Hikaru!" The blonde boy pointed an accusing finger. "What makes you so sure?" they quipped in unison. "Because of many reasons. I have seen that one of you acts more seme, and the other, uke. Hikaru is the seme and by the way you are positioned, it suggests that you are Hikaru and you are Kaoru," he concluded triumphantly, pointing to each as he said their names. "I guess we're in, then," Hikaru answered with a dry smile.

Owari

AN: So what do you think? I've been in love with Ouran since I watched the first episode and the twins have always been my favorite. One-shot twincest was easy to write, but Tamaki-sempai is hard for me to mimick. Plus, it was hard to think of a reason to accuse one of them of being Hikaru, since, in the anime he came to the same conclusion as the thieving maid. But anyway...As always, review plus! It would be appreciated!


End file.
